This study will compare glucose, insulin, triglyceride and free fatty acid responses to meals rich in palmitic, oleic, linoleic and n-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids (EPA and DHA from fish oils) in patients with mild NIDDM or IGT on diet therapy only. The order of administration of the meals will be randomized and during the period of the study all patients will consume a metabolic diet of constant composition.